


Kisses don't matter anyway

by VelVy



Category: soulmates - Fandom
Genre: Abitofanime, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelVy/pseuds/VelVy
Summary: Alternate universe of soulmatesEveryone will have 3 dates written on their wrists during a certain time of their life time.1st date is the day when you will achieve your your life goal.2nd  date is the day you meet your soulmate3rd date is  the day you dieKim Hana has all three of them on the same day.With one minute difference between each moment.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [7thANGEL0_0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7thANGEL0_0/gifts).



It was nothing more than an ordinary day. A lazy afternoon with a cloudy sky staring down at us. It was the perfect day to sleep cuddling all the pillows you have all curled up in your bed. Pillows being only for singles -those who were not lucky to have found their soulmates. Or unlucky. Depends on how you look at it. 

It had been torture seeing those three dates written there in black and white on my wrist. At the age of 7 I saw my dates appear. I had been waiting so long for it. Mummy always told stories about soulmates and destiny. She often talked about meeting dad for the first time , so unexpectedly yet so real and precious. Even at the age of 7,  I was captured away by the fascination of soulmates and the fate entwined together. I strongly believed in the power of the dates written harmlessly across the skin.  
But when my 7th birthday rolled by I lost both my interest in soulmate and my precious angel mum.  
After a huge fight Dad left me and Mum all by ourselves to rot alone. No matter how much my mother begged him not to leave he didn't care . he left us. He left us for someone else.  
It was too much of a shock that Mum died before the date written on her wrist. Just before the day I was to be imprinted with my fate Mum left me. Not just alone. But with despair to keep me company. But that was not all.  
Despair and hurt  washed over me all over again when I saw that all three dates on my wrist were of the same day with a minute difference between each of those wretched moments.

 " Mum can you see this?I am not meant to receive love in this world. You were wrong ,not everyone find their soulmates. Not every one get their happy ending. This is a lie! Mum ! How can you leave me when I want you the most?! " 

The deep dark pit I had fallen into had no other way of exit except the conclusion that this was all a fraud. A lie.  
Ever since then I despised the day I would meet my soulmate. I never had a goal I wanted to achieve someday. It became a practice for me to constantly cover my wrists with a band .I had made up my mind, hardened my heart. I was not going to live my life according to a bunch of numbers written on my wrist.

Apparently enough not everyone shared my opinion. Passing through middle school and coming to high school was a nightmare. Every girl  I met had stupid fantasies about meeting their soul mates. Some who had already met them. Every time they asked about mine I would blatantly say " I don't believe in soulmates" .

At highschool things got easier . The people there had matured enough to not obsess about the numbers written on their wrists.  
The friends I found there began to accept me who I am with my opinions. They knew that I disliked to talk about that topic. And they respected it. Apart from mild teasing about it.

 

"Hey earth to Hana." Tina waved her hand in front of my face. She and I had been joint by hip ever since pre school. She was probably the one who understood the most. "Oh come on, don't tell me you weren't listening to anything I said right now!"

 

I smiled ruefully, and did my best puppy eyes   
"sorry my darling friend"

She rolled her eyes knowing too well about it.   
"So anyway what I  was telling was that Lucy found her soulmate ! And guess who it was ? It was Natsu! Can you believe it? They were best friends since forever ! Isn't that cute?!"

I narrowed my eyes. Why was she telling me this?

Tina noted my look and sighed." Look here , I know that you don't believe it. But you can't just forget the fact that there are numbers written on your wrist. You will find him. I don't know whether it will work out or not. But you will have to face him"

“But what if I'm dating someone else during that time?” I pointed out. After entering highschool I might be the only girl who had dated so many guys in school. I strongly believed that there are no ‘The Ones' or ‘Other halves’ .You just find the person most compatible to you . Through dating or…well dating is all I know.

Tina looked shocked. “How can you say something like that?! He would be devastated!”

 

“Tina! Stop it OK? It doesn't matter to me! can you please stop talking about it." I felt bad. I hated getting angry with Tina. But oh gosh sometimes I would like to strangle her .

 

"Whoa! Look here! trouble in paradise!"

Oh well. Then there is Julie the prettiest girl in out school. Really stupid at common stuff but pretty smart when it comes to relationship problems. Also one of my closest friends. Ever since she learned the word homosexuality she had been teasing me and Tina as if her life depended on it. Apart from all that she's a good kid. Most of the time.

 

 "OK OK you know I hate to interrupt  family problems like that but you have to see this OK?. This is epic! I mean everything here is so cool! Do this quiz OK!! Come on !" She excitedly waved a piece of paper in front of our faces. She hurried us to our seats and got us all ready with pen and pencils.

1\. What is greatest goal in your life?  
    
“Hey! Jule what the hell?” I glared at her. What is this thing? She's probably trying to make me create a goal so that I could fulfill. ( I considered the fact that if I never have a goal in my life I wouldn't be able to  achieve it right? Therefore the 1st date on my wrist would be useless)

“Oh come on ! Dont think too much about it. Its just a quiz" Tina who was sitting right in front me  told .

 "But-"  
"If you don't believe in ‘some numbers’ on your wrist why would you worry about this?" Julie asked wittingly. She got me.  
"Fine!" I huffed. And then took a pen and wrote down my answers. I actually started to enjoy it

 

1\. What is greatest goal in your life?  
Hmm..It would be eating noodles in the rain without getting my noodles wet. Ha! As long as I right stupid goals it wouldn't count anyway.  
2\. What are the 'must haves' if you date a guy?  
OK. First of all he should be an Otaku. Most guys I dated didn't even know what anime was. That was the main reason we never made out well.  
He should also have a nice name with a meaning to it. Like something related to sea. Maybe Poseidon?. Haha.   
3\. How would you want your guy to react at  a critical situations!  
Oh. I want him to be cool and carefree. (There aren't guys like that. Not on this world anyway.)  
Like if I said I'm dating someone better than him I want him to be all serious and say that's impossible I'm the best guy for you .  
Like he should not take it too seriously but think rationally. ( yeah. You can't find them in this world)  
4\. What is your favourite colour?   
Random. I like all colours.  
5\. Where would you want to meet your soulmate?  
Oh there it goes. Stupid quiz. Take this.  
Near a volcano.  
6.His would you want your soulmate to react when he meets you?  
Haha. I want him to dance around me holding an umbrella. Preferably ballet. Haha.  
I'm enjoying this.

 

Ooh last question .Lucky 7.

 

7\. What would be the words you want to hear from your soulmate?  
I want to hear "You are an Otaku? Good that's all I want from you!" The immortal words.

 

 I handed over my paper to Julie . She frowned at my answers.

I shrugged "oh come on! Admit it. They are funny. Funny answers to Stupid questions."  
Tina and Julie looked at me. Pityingly. I wasn't in the mood for that.  
" Come on guys! Let's stop this ! Look teacher is coming anyway!"  
As soon as I said it Miss Linda walked into the classroom to begin the lessons. All throughout the period I felt too distracted to concentrate . Miss Linda's words flow through my ears like wind but making no sense at all. Something was troubling me. 

                                    ***

There was a Carnival starting today. All of my friends have been psyched to go there. Even I who hates crowds was excited by the thought of going.  
Soon after school just before the sun sets we went ( me, Tina , Julie) delighted for being allowed to go alone.  
As soon as I entered I knew it was perfect. People were everywhere and for once I didn't mind it. There were big yellow and red tents, stalls with delicious food and music was blaring from everywhere.   
The food smelled amazing and everything else was a red yellow green blur.

I could hear people on rides screaming making it such an enviable position. Not.

Apparently only I thought so. Because the next thing I knew was that Julie was dragging me and Tina toward the Monster Ride.  
There was no way I'm getting on that.  
I needn't say it. It was obvious from my face. Julie was like "oh come on!"  
I shook my head . Nuh uh. I could see people throwing up  in to ugly green bags after riding it.

So I was  like "no thanks I'll pass"  
Tina was also excited to go so Julie gave one stare at me and dropped my hand . Then Tina and Julie climbed onto the ride.

I was starving by that point. So I took some noodles from a nearby stall and went near to watch my lovely friends scream. Thug life.

No sooner did I go there I felt something fall on my face . Water? Rain. It started raining all of a sudden. I was too busy trying to protect my noodles to notice that my friends were getting soaked up there.  
I quickly took a spoonful of noodles without getting my favourite food wet, thinking that I have to go find them and help them out as the ride stopped due to the sudden disaster.  
 I took one step forward. And came to a halt. Why?  
It felt as if someone was slicing my wrist. A burning sensation was felt and it was unbearable. I looked at my wrist. Nothing was there. Then I checked the other. It was still closed by the blue wristband. I slowly removed .

I felt something cold grip my heart. It felt as if all the Oxygen was removed from the place.  
The first date written in my wrist had vanished. Instead of it was a timer . Ticking for one minute.  
56..55..54..53..52..51..50..  
My mind ran over to that stupid quiz.

 

1\. What is greatest goal in your life?  
……It would be eating noodles in the rain without getting my noodles wet…

I  felt as if I could die.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So like....it continues

43..42..41..40..39..  
 This can't be happening. No way. I refused to believe that after all this time I had finally come to that moment. I took some hurried steps forward. Staggering , my hair wet and clothes drenched.  
I was losing my balance .

I quickly held on to a nearby red stall board. That didn't do me any better. Not to my heart any way. I was too scared to look at my wrist, not with my time ticking I tried to tell myself ‘no this is just a fake. A lie. It has to be ’

Things were happening too fast . For a moment everything was silent to my ears. I could only hear my heart beat and the clock ticking. I wandered my eyes around ,seeing the grass being showered with pearl drops of rain, people hurrying out to the safety of shelters, some others carrying colourful umbrellas ,the red stall next to me and a fake volcano like thing next to it…  
Wait. A volcano. No way.   
23..22..21..20..19..

5\. Where would you want to meet your soulmate?  
Oh there it goes. Stupid quiz. Take this.  
Near a volcano.

Near a volcano. Oh my God. Please no.

I felt a lump rise in my throat. My tears threatening to fall. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my self down .  
 14..13..12..11..10  
Where was Tina and Julie? I opened my eyes to search for them.   
6..5..4..3..2  
 At once several things happened.   
The rain stopped. Stopped? No, it stopped raining on me! I looked up and saw a huge black umbrella cover me. That was held by a hand . A hand which belonged to a person.

Then the piercing pain ran through me again. My wrist felt as if it would explode. But that was bearable compared to the pain of my heart.

I risked a glance at my wrist. The 2nd date was gone.  
"Hey". A voice.   
Just one word . And I was breaking down. His voice.  
It was so deep. I was terrified, but I knew I had to.  
I slowly turned and looked up to meet my soulmate

Just one look. And my breath went away.  
There he was staring at me with his kind brown eyes and grinning with a smile so strangely familiar to a box. Excitement lit on his face. His  short well cut black hair fell to his eyes. He had a sharp jaw with light skin tone.  
‘Otaku for life’. It was written on his black shirt.  
55..54..53..52..  
I met his eyes. And I broke down . Fresh tears sprang into my eyes. So many thoughts ran through my mind. After years of despising soulmates and refusing to believe in the fate written on my wrist , I was trapped in to the final situations .I wanted to run away but at the same time I felt like I was glued to the ground.   
49..48..47..  
Our eyes still locked. As if we will never look away.  
He was opening his mouth.  
" So your my soulmate?" His voice sent chills through my body …so deep and lilt.  
I had no idea how to answer. I kept silent.  
43..42..41..  
 I saw a flicker in his eyes. Scared .Maybe hurt.   
No.  
Its not fair. It's not fair on him. He doesn't know what he has to look forward to. He doesn't know that in seconds, just seconds his soulmate will die. He probably waited all his life to meet me. Its not fair. I couldn't do this to him. I can't waste this precious seconds because of my own stubbornness. I owe it to this boy .This boy who I just met and to whom I would willingly give my life for. So this is a soul  bond.

 

 So I nodded.

 

The smile he gave me after hearing that could light up the whole world , no the whole universe.   
He started talking excitedly

 

 " Its amazing to meet you. I can't believe it. Its you. You look beautiful. I knew my Soulmate would be this beautiful. I can't wait to tell you all about me. I love anime by the way are you an Otaku? That's all I want from you."

 7. What would be the words you want to hear from your soulmate?  
I want to hear "You are an Otaku? Good that's all I want from you!" The immortal words.

 39..38..37

" Sorry I talk too much don't I? Many people say so but I like it. This is the best isn't it. How old are you anyway? Oh wait! What's your name ? My name is Kai. Kai Ariyes"

 

Kai . Ocean. It means Ocean.

2\. What are the 'must haves' if you date a guy?  
He should also have a nice name with a meaning to it. Like something related to sea. Maybe Poseidon?

Something gave me strength to speak.   
"My name is Hana. Kim Hana"

"Wow!! That's amazing !! I always loved flowery names! Hana, it means flower doesn't it?! Wow I can't believe it!"  
Believe it or not he started dancing. Still holding to his Umbrella.

6.His would you want your soulmate to react when he meets you?  
Haha. I want him to dance around me holding an umbrella. 

Normally I would find it embarrassing or funny if a guy danced around me. But this was Him and time was running.(He looked adorable anyway)

 

I realised that there was a reason I was fated with such short time to be with my soulmate.  
I always took my time not caring what will happen , I hid my feelings , I took the liberty of adjusting mind and feelings so that I could avoid hurt or sadness.  
I didn't accept my reality.  
There was someone else getting hurt because of this. The person I least wanted to hurt.  
I had to do something. He had to know.

 

29..28..27..  
I tool steps closer to him. Quickly . The umbrella fell from his hands. With no warning or anything what so ever I put my arms around him and took him to a bone crushing hug.  
I felt the warmth run over me like fire. I felt like was having a hot water bath after a sweaty day of hard work . Like I was engulfed with happiness , content, peace and all the good things in the world. He stiffened at first but then slowly hugged me back .Both of us oblivious to the rain, held on as if our lives depended on it . Maybe it did.   
24..23..22..  
Time was running. I had to let him know.  
I loosened my grip but I didn't let go of him. I looked straight in to his beautiful eyes. I wanted to say it, but the words wouldn't come out.

So I showed him my wrist.

His expression changed from pure happiness to hurt. To tell that it broke my heart would be a great simplification of what I felt.   
His tears were falling thick and fast on to my hands .  
"No. No. No. This can't be happening...Kim Hana you can't leave me like this.."  
I had to be strong . For him.  But at that moment all I wanted to do that moment was to hug him hard and cry my heart out.  
But I had to tell him. 

 

"Kai, listen. Promise me ..you won't cry forever..no..wait you can cry..I just.. I just.."

 

I couldn't form the words ..how can I express my emotions to him when I can't understand them myself.  
19..18..17..  
Time was running so fast. Why ?  
"Kai..my love look at me . I'm sorry you have to go through this . But I won't leave forever"

 

He looked at me with his devastatingly beautiful eyes which were filled with hurt now.  
"You won't ?" He asked with a voice filled with remorse to the core. It was barely more than a whisper bit it carved through my heart piercing like a knife.  
I took a deep breath.  
"No. Someday once again we will be together.." 

 

As cliché as I thought these words were , I strongly believed it.  
The gods gave me  this fate. I didn't believe in it.  
I didn't believe in soulmates.  
I didn't believe in him.  
Because of this I lose him.  
I could see he was gathering his strength. It broke my heart to see him try so hard for me. He took a lol at my wrist.  
13..12..11..

 

" Hana..you have to know this.." He was talking fast , he knew the time was so close.

" I wish we would have more time together..to watch anime together.. To eat , to drink , to go on dates…there were so many things I wanted to do with you when I met you....not anything perverted of course.."

I gave a weak giggle. Even at a moment like this he could make me laugh. My adorable baby 

"I wanted to show my dancing ..I wanted us to go karaoke…sing together ..look at the night sky together.."   
 10..9..8..  
 Kai was whispering now

" I'm scared ..I don't know what to do...Hana what should I do?..."  His voice was breaking.  
7..6..5..  
 Our faces was just inches away.I whispered 

"Let me go."  
"I love you…Kai Ariyes"

 

At once I felt something catch my lungs..as if the oxygen left the room. But it was quite different to what I felt before.  
I started coughing uncontrollably, gasping for air and I fell down to the ground but still in Kai's arms. The next time I coughed, I coughed blood.  
He held me close.  
4..3..2..  
And whispered in my ear.  
1..  
"I love you..Kim Hana.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry...for sad ending...  
> I'm writing a sequelll
> 
> This is dedicated for my sis!!!!   
> For her birthday..late wishes...  
> 7th March !! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Its original characters  
> ...hope u enjoy...  
> Comment please!!


End file.
